The Darkened Times
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: In the Dark area there is no light, and nothing ever seems to go right. If you wish you can join us tell us stories and torment us. Yoai story, chapters 4 and 5 in progress.
1. I am not your friend

_The Darken Times_

_Summery: Have you ever noticed that there is always one person who will not leave you alone? What if you knew you liked another but the on who loved you was in danger… as a sadistic backstabber would you help them? Or would you turn the blind eye when they cry for your help, they cry for your protection… they cry for your love._

_This is the story of one who had never known what love was… he tried it once… but it backfired. And he may never be able to love never be able to cry, never be able to care. He is the sadist and he will allow all to die around him before he stops anything._

_But… what happens when you add… the innocent Angel with no wings?_

**A.N**. Welcome to the Darkened times

I am your writer and I am the editor, all you have learned from my other work, forget. Nothing is right here, nothing at all. When you fall you shall learn… When you are alone, the shadows are your only friends.

I welcome you

To my own… Little world.

The fallowing chapter is rated T for teen, I advise you there is cursing and in fallowing chapters there will be blood, and rated M for mature for the means of molestation, rape, sex, death, and cursing.

You have been warned.

Also unlike my other stories, there will be no humor chapter, not pause in the misery of real life. This is real, this is not faked. Most of the happenings I am writing for you all to read have been told to me by friends and rewritten into one story for you all to enjoy. So do so, sit back relax and watch the show unfold to the man behind the mask and the little boy who is dooommmmmed, MUHA

All of the Yami's have their own body

And yes, they are all OC. _Get over it._

_Two more chapters in till the **molestation**, three more chapters and the **rape**, six more chapters in till a **death**, and twenty more chapters in till the **end**._

**Chapter One.**

_You are not my friend._

The boy was stunned, the girl had pulled him out of class for **THIS**! How could she? Everyone knew he didn't like the little whore so how absolutely could she? What was he to do? Kill her… His mind echoed, he wouldn't hear out that voice again. He pressed a hand ageist his head. "I can't deal with you now _Alex_!" He groaned rubbing his temples, both pointer fingers at work to keep down the blooming head ache soon to come from hearing the high pitched voice ringing… ringing in his mind!

"B-but Bakura." She whispered grabbing one of his hands. "Please, please say you'll go out with me." She whispered her voice lower but still it seemed like a high-pitched cry of a bird looking for its children. Bakura looked sickened by the fact that she was touching him. She took the hint and let go. "I know you're popular, and e-every one loves you… I also know I-I'm not popular… but please… please go out with me." She begged. Bakura enjoyed it when they begged, like the times when they begged for him to stop, put that knife down Bakura, come here Bakura, harder Bakura. He enjoyed it.

Slowly a smile spread on his lips. "You want me to go out with you mutt?" He questioned before he pushed her ageist the wall one hand pulling her chin up so that she looked him eye to eye. There was no way for her to get away. "Y-yes." She whispered looking at him in utter fear. He knew it. Like all the other little whores after him he knew it, she wanted to become popular so would find him. Then try to feed off of the popularity he had.

"You'll never have me skank." He hissed before he slammed her head ageist the wall and started to walk off. The scream of pain uttered from her lips was that of pure bliss for him. He should have recorded it on his phone, played it over and over whenever he didn't feel good. That would have brought his spirits up. He chuckled as he walked. Oh how he loved this little game of his. Find the bitch, separate her from the herd. Never once did they not fall for his 'good looks' his 'great charm' it was always the same. They where all fakes, and he could rule them all. This school, these people. Everyone.

Slowly Bakura made his way to the bathroom. He stopped in front of a mirror. His silver hair was a dreadful mess. Why had she grabbed his hair in attempt to hold him into that kiss? He didn't want it that was why.

Slowly he ran his fingers through his hair attempting to fix what had wrongfully been messed with. His hazel eyes focusing on each strand he fixed and put back into place. He had gotten it cut, thank the lord, it made it much easier for him to fix. His once waist length hair was now in some wig for some old bat who lost it all with age, it was now only above his neck and spiked in some areas such as the front and the back. He had to admit it made him look like a devil with silver hair.

Once his hair was fixed he fixed his black school jacket then pants. Then growled seeing she had left lipstick on his lips. Pulling out his rag he quickly cleaned it away. He hated that whore, she would pay for this.

It was about then he noticed the other boy in the room. _'Was he there the whole time?'_ He questioned to himself looking at the boy. He had to have been. The other hadn't even noticed Bakura's presents yet. His school jacket was off, and his shirt was pulled up. Bakura's eyes went wide looking at the kids back. Scrapes, scratches, scars, cuts, blood. Most of his favorite things if a fight had caused them but the boy he was looking at… he didn't look like he could ever fight.

Bakura's craving for the blood wanted to take over but he held it back. He rubbed his head before he stepped over to the boy who quickly looked up and hid his back. "I already saw First year." Bakura said softly his head tilted to the side. "Do you dare hide that from me? Shall I force a look from you?" He asked softly looking at the boy's uniform. He was right in saying the boy was a first year, the colors of his jacket showed that. Blue, all first year colors. He stepped forward the first year stepped back. "Bakura? Why are you talking to me? I-I'm not… Please just leave me alone." The kid replied falling to his knees and started to cry. It was pathdic. But… it showed that the kid had hair like his own, the strands had been died blond but the roots where silver like his own.

"What is this?" Bakura whispered softly stepping closer to examine the boy like a cat would a rat trapped to where it could never get away. Knowing what it would have for dinner, and like the cat Bakura sprung on his pray. He pinned the boy to the ground whipping up his shirt and looked at the cuts. "You're bleeding first year." He muttered grabbing his rag once more before slowly taking it over each cut that bled, each wound that was untended. "Who did this to you?"

"Why would you care? You never care about anyone else!" The kid cried from under him. This took our Bakura by surprise. He hissed allowing his temper to lower before he spoke once more. Who did this freshman think he was talking to?

Bakura slowly raised the rag to the sink dipping it under the water. "I have my means freshy… now tell me who or I shall beat it out of you." The freshmen shook as the cool water was draped on his back and sunk into the wounds. Bakura watched as the freshmen coiled his hands up into fists from the stinging pain caused by the water. "I can't… he'll kill me." He groaned shaking his head. Bakura tisked clicking his tongue ageist the roof of his mouth.

"Little boy cries in the fear of being hurt when the boy on his back smiles at the thought of killing him. Tell me now or I'll let it go on." Bakura whispered softly rolling the boy over under him still and growled. "I know you…" He whispered his eyes slowly opening wider. Those damn blue eyes, he died his hair blond so he wouldn't be seen Bakura supposed but he still knew him. "Ryou?" He questioned looking at him. It had been a long time since he had seen this boy. So long he had almost forgotten in till now.

Ryou was the boy, who last year and this years start… had confessed his love for Bakura.

Bakura watched stunned before he climbed off of him and backed up. "Your not a freshmen! You're a junior, what the hell are you doing!" He wanted to slap the boy for being so moronic, he wanted to hit him self for not noticing it was him sooner. He didn't like the kid but if something was happening to him, he sure as hell was going to make the darkness stop.

Ryou scampered to his feet pulling down his shirt to hide the marks once more, and then tried to grab his jacket. Bakura was there first and held it out of Ryou's reach. "Bakura please, he'll get mad if I'm late."

Bakura didn't care, he was used to all of the pleads he received from others. "Ryou… tell me what happened. Now." It had to be the first time in his life, since his elementary school days that he gave a rat's ass about another. He wasn't about to let the one he was giving a damn about ignore his help! Ryou didn't seem to under stand this.

"P-please… Bakura." He whispered clutching his own shirt close to his heart. "Let me go…" Bakura growled kicking Ryou so that he was forced on his back Bakura's foot on his chest. "You moron, have you yet to understand what I'm trying to do for you!" He yelled looking at Ryou. "Who's your boyfriend, girlfriend… Maybe they'll help me." He whispered leaning down closer to Ryou who whimpered. Bakura huffed and tossed the jacket at his face. "Never mind… I'll find out my self." He whispered slowly walking out of the bathroom.

Bakura wandered the halls for a few more minutes. He would waste his time in till he found out. Had the boy been stupid enough to forget who was watching him eye to eye? _'I am the damn king of this school… I can get what I want when I want it. I'm not about to let Ryou forget that.'_ He thought sourly as he treaded lightly to his classroom once more.

He slowly took a peek into what was in the class. It was as before, the fakes laughing, the fakes playing games. It would change once he entered but for now… he wanted to enjoy what little he could from this scene. Then they would be sent into chaos trying to find out whom Ryou was dating for him. It would be worth the pathdic looks upon those who fallowed him, at why he was asking about one of the less popular kids in this whole school.

Slowly he opened the door, and as predicted the laughter stopped and it was quiet. No one spoke in till Bakura was fully in the room. Then one student nodded and said welcome back. Then the rest fallowed all the way in till he was in his seat once more. The teacher looked up from her book and waved. He slouched a bit and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

One of the students walked over and sat next to him fallowed by a few others. "So what did the whore want Bakura?" one asked and they all nodded Bakura raised an eyebrow before looking at them. He remembered a time when they refused to call her that, being the innocent of her class. But when he started to call her that, they all fallowed. _'Fakes…"_

"To go out with me." He said simply and allowed them to dull on it. "She what?" one asked in a shrill voice almost disgusted by the thought.

"To. Go. Out. With. Me." Bakura stated it as if even an ape could understand his words now.

The group laughed shaking their heads. "That's so stupid."

"Yeah who does she think she is!" Another laughed and nodded.

Bakura rested his chin on his hand once more watching them. "I need you four to find something out for me…" He said softly before he smirked. They nodded always eager to help Bakura, always willing to do something for their so-called prince. "Find out, who Ryou is dating."

They looked stunned. "RYOU!" One whispered loudly. The others looked simply repulsed. "Yes, Ryou. Do it now. I have business I must address with them." They nodded and quickly stood bowing to Bakura before they went to work. Asking other students of whom the once silver haired boy dated.

Bakura looked sad for a moment before he hid it, as the person he was you where not allowed to show your true colors, if you did… someone wouldn't be happy with you any longer.

Not that he minded that thought I let you know, not that he cared if the simpletons of the class actually got scared at how he looked, no it was merely the thought of weakness is showing your emotions. With emotions you become weak. You cannot love; you cannot feel joy, if you do. People die around you. That is why, the students around him had to be fakes… they only laughed when he did, they only smiles when he did. And when there was an issue, they would fight if he did.

They would let no one touch him. Bakura liked it that way.

The matter of finding Ryou's boyfriend took only a few minutes, it seemed people in this class knew a lot more about him then they seemed to share. Apparently Ryou was dating a thug, known for beating up girls when he dated them. He had actually just gotten out of jail for it. Bakura tapped his chin in wonder.

'_Perhaps… it's about time we stop him.'_ Bakura thought and smiled. His smile caused the others to smile. He looked away. _'Dolls…'_ He then slowly stood as the end of the day bell rang. He was soon surrounded by his other "friends" who wished to walk him home, he smiled and laughed a little something he rarely did but it cheered them up. When on the inside was upset. Perhaps he should be alone; he could fight this boy hurting Ryou. These kids couldn't fight someone like that. Bakura smiled anyways and started his walk home seeing the boy he wanted to speak to.

Ryou stood alone; Ryou who always stood alone watching him and his friends, was alone once more. Bakura smirked before he walked over to Ryou pushing past those who claimed to be his friends. They stood stunned but watched anyways. Ryou looked shocked that Bakura was coming closer once more. To this Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him along walking back to the group. "I don't care what you have to say Ryou, I don't care if they say their going to kill you for this. I'm helping you, like it or not." Bakura whispered tugging Ryou along still.

'_What has gotten into me?'_ Bakura questioned him self, he was the cold hearted backstabber of this street, of this school, of this town. Why was it now he cared? He didn't understand but he was going to. He tossed Ryou into the arms of one of the friends who had found out his boyfriend. "Keep him safe… I don't care what you do to anyone who tries to come near him, but we will not let him get hurt… You got that?" Bakura said softly looking at all of the kids who fallowed him like a mother hen, these are his chicks. They nodded and put a hand to their head as a salute.

"Good… Now… Let's get him home… then I feel like Ice-cream…" Once said he started to walk once more, the kids behind him still holding onto Ryou who seemed scared dazed and confused as to why the boy of his dreams was finally helping him.

**End of Chapter One.**

I would like to thank you all for reading Chapter one, Chapter two is already in the process and should be up before the end of the week.

Also on a side note I would like to thank my friends for what they are doing with me. Sharing your stories with me like this… I thank you.

If any of you have a dramatic story that has happened to you, such as a rape a molestation and death such as murder or suicide please do not hesitate to tell me. If I collect enough stories I will make a longer story it's self. My minimum goal is 20 my highest goal is 50.

All help is welcome to stories of your own.

I thank you.

**Preview for the upcoming Chapter:**

_Bakura tilted his head to the side, he heard a crack. The other side, another crack. He was alone that was good… The shadows where his only true friend after all. Slowly he stood the room was dark, cold, and smelled of blood. He was okay with that. Once the baka came back, he would be ready. Slowly he grabbed the knife the man had cut him with. Oh, he was ready. _


	2. Keep your enemys close

_**The Darkened Times**_

_Summery: Have you ever noticed that there is always one person who will not leave you alone? What if you knew you liked another but the on who loved you was in danger… as a sadistic backstabber would you help them? Or would you turn the blind eye when they cry for your help, they cry for your protection… they cry for your love._

AN: Again you are all welcomed into my former life, as well as my present. The fallowing chapter contains blood and cursing, for that it is rated T+ 16 and older, because when I do fights… I do fights.

_One more chapters in till the **molestation**, two more chapters and the **rape**, five more chapters in till a **death**, and nineteen more chapters in till the **end**._

**Chapter Two**

_Keep your enemy's close._

Bakura tilted his head to the side, he heard a crack. The other side, another crack. He was alone that was good… The shadows where his only true friend after all. Slowly he stood the room was dark, cold, and smelled of blood. He was okay with that. Once the baka came back, he would be ready. Slowly he grabbed the knife the man had cut him with. _Oh_, he would be ready.

But let me start from the beginning. Before Bakura was locked up, and before the knife was brought down into the mans chest.

_**Three hours ago… **_

Crash boom bang, crash boom Bang, "Sounds like there having fun!" One of the students yelled. Crash, boom, bang, crash, bang, "Think we should stop them!" Another yelled her ears covered with her hands. Soon the sounds stopped and everyone removed their hands. Bakura who stood at the front of the group looked utterly and completely… confused. "Ryou… what the hell is going on in your home?" He said watching wide eyed before he looked at Ryou who gulped. "My father and… boyfriend are fighting again." He whispered Bakura smirked. "Hey guys, I'll take it from here okay? Meet yeah at the dairy queen down town right?"

They gave the thumbs up and started to walk chattering to one and other leaving Ryou and Bakura alone. "Let's get this over with then shall we?" To these words Ryou looked stunned. Bakura…in his house? Now? Dear lord wake him up, the dream guy of the school wanted to go into his home to meet his father let alone his picky boyfriend. Bakura actually cared about **HIM**!

Bakura smiled walking towards the home to where Ryou lived. It was to say the least a shack that had been remolded. Then again Bakura came from the Rich family that owned over half of this town and anything that didn't have more then one story where counted as a shack in his own eyes. But… he had to admit with the things that where in the yard and the broken down car that looked picked apart, it was more or less a redneck home.

Ryou ran ahead of Bakura, "Please let me get it for you Bakura." Ryou said quickly before he grabbed the door and shuddered as another crash was heard. Slowly he opened the door.

Inside the home wasn't any better from the outside of the home. There was trash that should have been taken out, by the door. The couch was torn up and the rug looked like the dog had pissed on it one too many times. It reeked of shit, and piss everywhere. Not to far away the window was shattered and there stood Ryou's father, Drunk. You can tell simply by the way he was standing and the beer in his hand. A dead give away. The father stood with his brown hair in a mess his shirt dirty and his pants falling down. He looked two times Bakura's size in fat and stank.

Ryou winced when his father saw him. "Boy whatcha doing wi'th some kid in meh home!" The father roared but Bakura lifted a hand to silence him, again his charm was always a good thing. Slowly Bakura lowered his hand and smiled a 'polite' smile, the best he could muster while trying to deal with the stench. "I have come to meet you sir. Ryou says such good things about you that I had to meet the real thing, let alone admire your home."

The father chuckled seeming to accept the excuse. "You'll have 'un here yeah hear? I'm goanna… go lay down now." With that the man collapsed snoring loudly in his drunken state. Ryou looked stunned. "He didn't hit me…" He whispered looking at Bakura. "You saved me…" Bakura looked at Ryou then shrugged. "Come on then let's get to your room."

Ryou seemed to agree with this statement and climbed over his father and down the hall which was surrounded with piles of clothing here and there, dirty mostly but under the clothing where cats and some times a dog. "My mother always liked Cats… my dad dogs… These are just wild strays we pick up but at lest they have a home yeah know?" Ryou asked looking back at Bakura who looked at the cats. He had always liked cats, only because he had one in his past home. That didn't matter now, what mattered was he found Ryou's little boyfriend.

Ryou lead Bakura to the last room of the hall the door was slightly opened and that made Ryou freeze up. "What?" Bakura whispered looking at Ryou. Ryou gulped and smiled turning around. "You don't want to go to my room… how's about you come back tomorrow then we'll hang out." Bakura knew what was in that room now. He pushed Ryou aside and opened the door, proving he was right. Inside was a tall figure a male, with a long black coat and short black hair. He turned around hearing the door open. His face wasn't shaven, and he wore no shirt. His pants had holes all over, and he was in the matter of rugged.

Bakura stepped forward ignoring Ryou's cries for him to stop. "You his boyfriend or are you a stray dog?" Bakura asked snugly as he stepped forward once more. The man hissed low allowing the wind to come out of his mouth slowly and making it sound like a snake's hiss. "Ryou… who's the mutt in this home?" The man questioned as Bakura stepped closer. Bakura held up a hand to Ryou. "My name is Bakura, and I know what you did to Ryou." Bakura said softly and Ryou let out a gasp.

"Bakura huh… well you should learn to keep your nose out of other peoples life's dipshit!" With that the man charged at Bakura knocking him back but Bakura held strong staying on his feet as the man started towards him again. Bakura dodged and rolled out of the way. The man came at him again. This time he slammed the door shut in Ryou's face making it so the other boy could no longer see what was happening with in. "Tell me… Bakura right? What do you care what happens to Ryou? I heard you're the sadist of the town." Bakura was then tackled and pinned to the ground. Bakura grunted looking up at the man who held both of his arms tightly to the ground. "Get off of me." He growled spiting in the mans face.

The man growled back feeling the saliva drip off his nose. "You little punk I'll kill you for that." He hissed lowly leaning closer to Bakura. Bakura smiled up grinning the only grin no one had ever seen, except those who are in the hospital or long gone. "I dare you."

With that The man pulled back one of his fists grabbing Bakura's hand quickly pinning both of his hands above Bakura's head. It was then Bakura saw the knife clutched in the man's hand. It was a few seconds later that Bakura felt the stabbing pain in his arm, then chest.

It was dark. The pain had over taken him and he had passed out. He didn't know how long it had been but it was long enough for it to be dark. Bakura held his arm it had bandaged. It still hurt but not as bad as that damn wound to his gut. He looked around; he was alone in that room as before. Slowly he stood then locked at the handcuffs on his feet. Apparently, his charms worked too well, or they didn't want him to leave. He slowly bent down and grabbed the pick out of his pocket. He'd never been in a situation like this, but he had been handcuffed before, and he had been locked up before. By now, he had to keep a lock pick.

Slowly he worked at the lock and it clicked, he pulled the cuff off his right foot then his left. Then he stood and rubbed his ankles. Fixing his hair a bit he looked around. It was dark. He worked well with dark. Slowly he tilted his head to the side, Crack. Then he tilted his head to the other side, Crack. He worked well with the dark. The shadows where his friends after all, and never did his friends like him getting hurt. He smiled thinking of his shadow friends and why they where his only friends now, then he started remembering his ex girlfriend the girl who broke his heart. His eyes narrowed. Now he could fight.

Slowly he raised him self and waited, once the boy came back he would repay him for the cheep shot. Maybe he could sneak out. Best way possible but you never know the man he was facing now was an ex con, all cons in this town had friends and ran with a gang. Taking in that information that meant he would more then likely have friends with in the home.

Bakura closed his eyes. "So this guy has friends…" He muttered creeping up next to the door silently trying to hear if anyone was moving outside of it. There was laughter and soft steps. Talking Bakura couldn't make out much of it but he did hear Ryou scream. That was clear. Bakura shook before he stepped back. How was he supposed to help him? It sounded like eight or nine adults out there. But he had to get Ryou out of this place. He may be a jerk, he may be the backstabber of the town, but he was **not** the one who would let someone die from wounds or have to go through that kind of pain.

He had to think, and fast.

There where foot steps coming closer, laughter from over head. The leader Ryou's 'boyfriend' was coming to get him now. Good thing Bakura wasn't one who submitted to others. He took a step back from the door and laid on the bed after placing the handcuffs around his ankles but didn't click them shut, making it easy enough to get away if needed.

It was going to be needed.

The man entered the room and smiled seeing the boy there. "Fresh meat…" He said softly walking over. "You're the popular one from your school right? Everyone likes you?" He smiled and tapped his chin. "I'll in joy this then, and you won't… You want to know why?" He asked walking towards Bakura who groaned and "Tried" to move away. Carefully holding the knife still he moved back on the bed careful not to make it seen that he was able to get away if needed.

The man stepped closer. "You only beat me because of a cheep shot you know." Bakura finally said seeing how far he could push the drunken Bastered. Apparently not that far. The man was on him fast and the movements where slurred and clumsy. Bakura pushed back on the bed moving further up able to dodge it because of the clumsy movements the other had. "Your drunk. You can't take me." Bakura said laughing. The man grabbed Bakura's feet and pulled them by the chain of the handcuffs. They fell off.

Bakura smiled watching the mans face when he relished that there was nothing stopping Bakura from hurting him now. Nothing stopping him from kicking his drunken ass. But he still thought he could take Bakura on.

He took one of Bakura's feet and tried to drag Bakura to the floor. It was a feeble attempt because Bakura kicked him in the face for trying. The two of them moved into fighting stances both had their own style. Bakura slick elegant, from what he had learned and whom he had fought. He stood gracefully one hand at his side, the left hand raised a bit fixing his jacket. The man on the other hand stood careless, his hands up as if this was a boxing match, his face twisted in an angered and drunken state.

Apparently he still didn't under stand he would lose this with out his only weapon. The knife Bakura held loosely in his right hand by his side. He hid it from the others site well though. The man stepped closer to see what Bakura would do. Unlike what he had thought Bakura had just stood there fixing his jacket still. "You know for the poison you're in, you sure as hell aint smart." He said again stepping closer to Bakura before he lunged forward. Bakura smiled spinning the knife in his hand before he twisted his body and slammed it into the man's gut. "Right." He said simply watching the other fall to the ground. "_I'm _not smart." He muttered looking at the man as he groaned in pain. "Hold the wound, it'll hurt less. " Bakura muttered stepping over the man holding the knife still even as a few drops of blood fell.

The man let out a cry in pain, which caused a couple of his friends to run to the door. Bakura narrowed his eyes and stepped back to the man placing the knife on his throat. The door busted open and Bakura looked up. "Come closer and I will kill him." He said simply and the men took a step back. "Get me Ryou."

Ryou sat alone now. He was in the living room having been abandoned by his boyfriend and left there alone on the table his back cut up once more from not doing as he had been told. Josh didn't cut where people could see it, so he always hit Ryou's back. Telling him if he ever showed anyone he would kill Ryou.

That was the bad side of Bakura finding out, but for once Josh didn't care, only because… Bakura was here and Josh was going to take it out on Bakura now. Ryou slid his fingers down his spine feeling each cut he came across. The feeling stung and the fingers where covered in blood when he pulled them away. Josh had gotten him good this time, '_suppose he liked it.'_

Slowly he stood off the table and placed back on his shirt. He felt so strange now, he was alone, and alone was something he had never really been. Normally he only felt that way inside, but now he was really alone... Alone from everyone. His back stung fiercely, and the cloth on it didn't help it at all. He winced as he took a step forward wondering where they had all gone when the arm took him. "We're leaving."

It was Bakura he looked a little ruffed up, but he didn't look as if he had been raped like Josh had said he would do to Bakura. Ryou looked stunned as he watched Bakura. "B-Bakura?" he asked surprised as he watched him. "I said where going." Bakura whispered looking over his shoulder. "Quickly!" There was a shout and Bakura clutched Ryou's wrist. Then the two ran to the door and out. "We'll go to my home, tell no one about this though you got it? I can't afford people to learn I've given up something for a mutt like you."

Ryou winced hearing the harsh words but under stood. Bakura was after all a 'high class' prince. "Okay master…" He muttered it seemed this would be a bit as if he was still with Josh. It didn't matter though he was with the boy he'd had a crush on since the day Bakura had moved here, that was in the fifth grade.

The two ran fast in till they got to the bus stop and Bakura pulled out his cell phone calling a cab. It was odd, Bakura caring to help him like this now. Ryou felt so odd and cared for. The feeling was… was… wonderful. He smiled a little looking at Bakura once he was off the cell and looked at Ryou. "You owe me for this mutt." Bakura muttered looking at Ryou who watched him. "I thank you."

With that Ryou leaned up and kissed Bakura. Holding the only kiss he'd ever get from the boy and enjoying it. Bakura looked at Ryou and seemed to freak. He pulled away breathing quickly. "Don't do that." He hissed looking at Ryou still he touched his own lips but didn't clean them off. He didn't want to, he couldn't pull himself to do so. He… he had liked it a bit… It was odd. That little thing… he had actually liked.

He looked away crossing his arms and waited for the cab. "Keep your lips to your self Ryou." Bakura said softly, though a smile crept on his lips; one unlike he had ever done before. It was a smile of joy, strange that.

Ryou smiled a little and laughed. "Okay Bakura… I'll be good…. Master." That time he had said it loud enough Bakura could hear him. Then he stumbled… he moved forward a bit he could feel his body falling. Bakura noticed in time to see him fall and grab him before Ryou could hit the ground. "Ryou? Ryou come on… what's wrong?" Ryou winced and looked at Bakura. "My Back…" Bakura looked at Ryou's shirt. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Ryou's shirt, the once white cloth was blood read in lines showing where he had been cut. Blood dripped down Ryou's back and pants. "Oh god… Ryou." Bakura said standing up holding Ryou in his arms as if Ryou was his bride.

"It's not that bad… please. Don't take me to the doctors…." Ryou managed smiling a little. Bakura nodded. "I've got a doc…. I'll call him when we get to my house." He said softly.

Ryou nodded then closed his eyes. "Don't sleep on me…. Stay awake Ryou." Bakura said shaking him. Ryou huffed. "I'm just closing my eyes Bakura."

The cab soon came, and they managed to get to the house quickly. On the way the driver called the house doctor, who had gone to bed. The ride there was odd though. Things seemed to move so quickly around them. Bakura had removed Ryou's shirt cleaning his wounds as before with his handkerchief. He winced looking at each cut. It seemed the man he had fought, Josh… had cut Ryou as if ripping out wings. Over and over in one area.

Bakura watched Ryou. He really was an angel with out wings then.

End of Chapter Two:

_Next time:_

"_Bakura… Josh molested me.." Rose said softly and Bakura stopped. "He what?" He whispered back so no one else would hear. "I was molested by him… and Ryou will be next…. You have to help him."_


	3. Don't touch me please

1

_**Darken Times**_

**Chapter Three**

_One more chapters and the **rape**, four more chapters in till a **death**, five more chapters in till the **party**, Twenty more chapters till **Love** and Twenty Five more chapters in till the **end**._

**Look my friends we have made it. The chapter is a horror chapter so... if you don't wish to read do not. Let me tell you a bit of what you are about to read. **

**The chapter is about a molestation that had happened to a close friend near me. I was honored to learn she shared this story with me let alone explained to me in frustration and detail what happened for this story alone. I thank her. I thank her whole heartedly. The man is in jail I reassure you that. But... he wasn't for the crime he did to her. He forced him self on another and was sent to jail for rape. But as you read on you will learn. No one believed her when she told people what happened. He was her boy friend, so why would she say that. No... she was molested and I thank her for telling me her pain. She said that this way, it may help her. I hope I can... I tell you all her story through the point of another. As requested her name will be changed. **

**I thank you all. **

**The fallowing chapter is rated M+ for ages far beyond for the means of molested, and... soon a rape. Who knows... it may not happen. raises a glass Here's to a hope that will never come. **

_P.S. Rot in jail Will. Rot in till your dead bastered._

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Don't touch me... please... **_

Bakura shook his head. He felt piety for the girl who had just told him what she had. Of course who wouldn't? But it had nothing to do with him. "I don't see what this has to do with me. I don't have time for this Rose." With that he turned to walk off. She looked up before looking at her feet. "Bakura Josh Molested me." She said softly causing Bakura to stop. That was what it was called?

Was this why no one believed her? Because of himself? He turned around and looked at her. "What?" He asked trying to keep his voice down. She looked up. "Bakura he molested me, and... Ryou's next."

A day and a half before... loves.

Bakura had raced Ryou into the home. The doctor was already in the room, good. Ryou was growing weaker by the moment, he couldn't last much longer. Bakura raced up the stairs taking two at a time. He made it... at a cost of his arms and shirt covered in Ryou's blood now. It didn't matter. Ryou would be safe, the doctor told him that.

Ryou was sound asleep now. He was bandaged well and Bakura had found out that Ryou had more cuts they he had talked about. Bakura was surprised the boy had been able to walk let alone stand. Bakura's own wounds had already started to heal them selves and the doctor only had to re wrap them up and add a cream to make sure they wouldn't get infected. Not in that order mind you, but it was done and over. Ryou... ryou may take months to fully heal from all those cuts.

It wasn't mainly his new wounds that worried the doctor, it was the old wounds that worried him. The cuts ran all over Ryou's body, his back, the neck hidden by his hair, his legs, and his ankles. Bakura hadn't thought it would be this bad... but Josh had done so much to the sweet child that... That the boy would never heal. That was what the doctor had said. Now... Bakura worried for once in his life... he couldn't stand it. He paced the room a smoke between his lips thinking. How could this happen to someone in his watch? How could he have let Josh get near himself enough to let him cut him up... let alone the sweet boy in the other room... He paused.

He had just thought of Ryou as a sweet boy.

Great and now he was going soft. Oh this was perfect.

Letting out a drawn breath he rubbed his head and removed the smoke from his lips allowing the smoke it's self to drift down through his nose. He didn't smoke a lot. Nah... It's just... all of this... yeah he needed it now.

He needed to think clearly now. Okay... the boy in the room next door was far beyond being capable of being alone. He had to be with him but he couldn't miss school. Simple get a maid to watch over him during the day. Ryou needed clothing and a school uniform, again simple ask a maid to get it.

He wanted Josh in jail.

He growled clenching his fists shut. He wanted **Josh** in jail. He wanted him in jail **_NOW_**. But he could wait. Yes... he could. All he had to do was find those girls Josh had molested. Get them as witnesses use his fathers money and hire the best lawyer, he'd had Josh in jail before the end of the week. He smirked then winced looking at his clenched fist. His smoke had burnt out on his skin, and was bent and mangled. He sighed and simply put it in the ash try. Yes, he would have Josh in jail before the end of the week.

Tomorrow a maid would take pictures of all the cuts, he'd find a witness as in the girls Josh had raped and beaten. And he'd have Josh caught. He didn't normally help kids, but Ryou wasn't one of his fakes. And he wouldn't let the boy keep getting hurt. He fixed his hair then shirt. He had work to do before midnight and he was going to get it done now.

When morning came it was the same. Bakura dressed and ate on his way to school surrounded by the fakes who all questioned to why he didn't show up for Ice-cream yesterday. He didn't tell them why. They didn't need to know that was simple enough. He told them nothing in till they reached the school. Bakura yawned and looked away. Then one of them finally spoke their mind. "You weren't with the freak show where you?"

Bakura was shocked that one of them actually had a mind for a moment before he looked at her. She stood there arms crossed. 'Ah yes... the bitch in a cheerleaders body.' He thought simply before he placed a hand to her cheek. She blushed being touched by him. He then simply... slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that." He said and coughed watching her.

The others nodded and seemed to protect him. All saying yeah Tea' don't talk to him like that. She stood stunned rubbing her cheek before she huffed. "But you didn't answer the question."

He raised an eye brow before he brushed back his bangs with the flip of a hand. "I..." They hung on his every word. "I spoke with him yes... 'Ryou' is who I spoke to. Not some freak show you shot up drugie. I spoke to him mearly because I wanted to met the one hurting him. That reminds me..." He quickly spun around and clasped his hands together at the finger tips something he normally did when about to address those who always fallowed him like so.

"Find out who Josh dated before, I need to find those women... now." They all chattered among each other before they ran off only a few staying behind.

"As for you whore." He said turning around to see Tea' still standing there. "Leave me alone... Stalker." With that he started to walk. The girls who had stayed with him gasped looking at her. "**BITCH**!" One yelled.

Another screeched "**WHORE!**"

Then ran after him soothing him so they thought. Stroking his shoulders and whispering how much he meant to them as their prince. He sighed. _'Fakes... pathetic fakes...' _

It wasn't too much later that Bakura found himself in the library reading up on law. He wanted this case done right. What made him do this he still found puzzling. He didn't quite understand why the hell he was doing this... he just... he just wanted to help for once. To someone who wasn't a fake to him. Someone who he saw laughing when he was near, someone who smiled when he didn't smile, he even... damn that kiss. Bakura slammed his book shut blushing before he slammed his head ageist the desk. Damn that kiss last night, that innocent kiss. How could such a stupid thing being pushing him like this? **HOW**! He didn't understand nor would he.

HE. WAS. THE. SADIST! How could anyone so this to him? How could someone rip at him like this. He didn't understand nor did he quite get the fact that Ryou even liked him in the first place. The boy didn't speak to him let alone do anything with him. He was the outcast of the school really so he could understand maybe Ryou wanted him for his popularity, but... HOW?!

He slammed the desk with his fist once more before he slowly arose his head again. There was a girl there. One of the whore's of the school because of him. He sat up looking at her fully. She wasn't really a whore. He called her that once because of her rather large chest and how guys acted around her. She was actually just Rose to him. But others didn't seem to get it as a joke. He sighed and folded his arms. "What?" He asked softly her eyes scanned his before she looked down. "I heard you where looking for people Josh dated... and hurt." She said softly in that oh so gentle voice, the one that normally made guys shiver in their seats. Her deep brown hair fell over her blue eyes as she looked down.

"Yes... I am." He said looking at her as she sat down. "The ones he abused yes."

She thought her words over. "I have a story to tell you... about a friend of mine Bakura..." She said looking at him. Her eyes scanned him for hope. He didn't want to give her such hope and looked to stand but stopped. This was bugging her. She could be a fake sometimes but he would hear her out like all the others.

"Go on Rose." He said softly and she leaned over the desk.

"It happened at Home coming," She started her hands folding close together, "My friend and Josh where dating and he lead her out of the football game to the parking lot. They started to speak with one and other...

"It had gotten to the point where they started to do as all girlfriends and boyfriends do... they started to make out... He... he pulled her around and ran his fingers under her shirt and undid her bra... She kept struggling to get away knowing this wasn't what she wanted and tried to make him stop...

"He didn't... He pinned her down after her attempts to get away and hit her. Yelling over and over she was worthless and he could do what ever he wanted to her. She didn't believe it and tried to get away again." There was a pause and she looked at Bakura. Then continued.

" He hit her over and over then she got away only because the band was coming and he didn't want to be seen. The next day at school... He told her that she was all his again... he kept touching her in school... he kept grabbing her in ways she didn't like. He never stopped.

"She spoke to the school councilor who said that she was just making stuff up about her boyfriend." She looked at Bakura who watched wide eyed before he shook her head. "Where is she? I could get him for her..."

"She's not here anymore. She moved."

Bakura shook his head. He felt pity for the girl because she wanted him to know but this had nothing to do with him then. He stood and picked up his backpack intent on leaving. "Then this has nothing to do with me Rose. Good bye." He then started to walk she stood quickly and shook her head. "Bakura he molested me!" She said it in a normal voice but more of a whisper. This froze Bakura in his tracks.

"I refused him... he took advantage of my struggles and touched me... I can still feel his hand... I didn't want it... I feel dirty used... God Bakura please... he molested me... and he's going to hurt Ryou next. You have to help him... oh god please." She had started to cry by the time Bakura had turned around again. The women had told it as a friend... he should have known, his ex did that a lot as well. No one had believed her because she was called the whore, that was obvious. That was because of him... And now she was in pain and crying... and he could do...

Nothing...

Ryou sighed walking to his home. He had convinced the maid who had been watching him that no one was home right now and it would be safe. She insisted on him taking one of the family phones and he did. He was almost to his house now, good thing to. There where no cars out front dad would be at work and Josh worked as well. All good signs.

He slowly made his way up the steps and came to the front door. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He needed clothing and his school uniform then he would leave. Plain and simple. He opened the door and closed it behind himself. The cats meowed at him and he smiled opening the cat/dog door so they could get outside and hunt for food from now on. They took it happily.

He made his way to his room grabbing a few things from the piles of clothing as he walked. Something's the maids had given him. Clean boxers, hand me downs from Bakura's closet that was what he was wearing now. They fit nicely though the pants where a bit baggy on him. That was okay though.

He made his way into his room and didn't even glance up. He should have... he would have seen Josh watching him from where he sat on the window bandaged up nicely and his chest wrapped from where Bakura had stabbed him even after he had been down and was making the demand to see Ryou.

He hid his growl of disgust.

Ryou moved quickly to his closet to get his school uniform and put it in the bag he had for his clothing. He smiled picking up a few things that meant something to him. Including the only real good picture of him and his mother. The only one that wasn't burned with the rest that had taken his mothers life and their old home.

Ryou sighed and picked a few last things before he turned around and saw Josh at the door which closed. The bag dropped. "Hello Ryou, come back to see me?"

Ryou's eyes widened and he backed up into the closet door. Josh walked closer, he pressed one hand on the wall once he reached him and watched him carefully. "Get on the bed Ryou..."

Ryou replied with the shaking of his head. This seemed to piss Josh off. "I said get on the bed Ryou." Again Ryou shook his head. Josh not in the mood for games did it his way. He grabbed Ryou's hand then pulled him over to the bed tossing him down on it. "If you had been a good little boy this never would have happened." He said looking at Ryou who whimpered holding his head from where it had hit the head bored.

Josh smiled climbing on the bed and on top of Ryou. "You owe me little thing. Now you're going to pay up... but I don't do sex on the first couple of weeks. I'm a gentle man." He smiled and grabbed Ryou's chin with his fingers and shook Ryou's head to make him look at him. "So you're going to offer yourself to me right now and you're going to like it. You got that?" Again Ryou let out a whimper and tried to get away. He didn't want this... he didn't want this why was Josh doing this!

Josh growled and pinned Ryou's hands to the bed with one of his hands holding Ryou's hands above his head. Ryou winced as Josh reached up to the top of the head bored and grabbed the handcuffs he had used on Bakura and locked Ryou's hands up around one of the bars. Ryou whimpered once more trying to free him self to no success. "I told you mutt, your going to like this. I'm going to hear you moan for me... and I'm going to hear you beg you got that?"

Ryou whimpered looking away. To that Josh slapped him across the cheek. Ryou let out a cry in pain and slowly nodded. Josh smiled. "That's more like it."

Then... Josh kissed him his hands slurred working on Ryou's belt trying to undo it. Ryou could clearly tell his ex boyfriend was drunk now. Ryou managed to pull away from Josh's kiss and begged pleaded for Josh not to touch him. To let him go and just not touch him. He wanted to know what he did wrong but Josh only laughed.

Josh finally got the belt off and tossed it way after pulling it off fully, then he undid Ryou's pants pulling down one of the only things protecting the boy. Ryou whimpered and squirmed trying once more to get away. He didn't want this. Why was this happening to him! 'Bakura... please... someone!' He cried trying to get away still. It was feeble and made Josh laugh. "Come on Ryou scream! BEG!" Josh laughed again before he bit Ryou's neck as if that would have his wish come true.

It did.

Ryou begged for Josh to stop, he screamed for Bakura, his Father. Hell the maid at the Istrarah household. Nothing worked all of it made Josh happier.

Josh smiled watching Ryou before he pulled on Ryou's pants and looked down. "Why Ryou... you're not hard for me..." He growled before he punched Ryou in the gut. "You _BITCH_!" He yelled looking at Ryou who whimpered. "Am I not good enough anymore! Now that you've got that little pricy boy I'm not _GOOD ENOUGH_!" He yelled. Ryou let out a cry of pain as Josh grabbed a hold of his member looking at him. "Huh?! That it!"

"J-Josh!" Ryou yelled trying to free himself again. Josh hissed and slammed his fist to the side of Ryou's face. "When I come back... you better damn well be hard you little bitch." With that Josh climbed off of Ryou leaving him hand cuffed half naked and alone. Begging in his mind for Bakura to come soon, begging in his mind for Josh to keep walking... begging for someone to care about him and look, search for him.

Bakura told the driver to drive faster. _'What the hell was this mans issue? Let's go below the speed limit while Ryou could be dead. That's smart. Really. I'm firing him.'_ Bakura growled kicking the seat and finally the driver sped up. They reached the home and Bakura stumbled out of the car before it could even stop. He ran up the steps. It didn't look like someone was home but you never knew. He didn't think Ryou's father even worked.

He ran to the front door and almost kicked it in. "Ryou!" He scream looking around he ran into the home hearing a cry for help. It was Ryou's voice. It had to be. He ran faster skidding to a stop in front of the door to Ryou's room. "Ryou!" He yelled trying to open the door. "You in there!" It was locked.

"Bakura... Help me... oh god please!" Ryou begged Bakura could hear the bed creek. Josh's voice. His eyes widened before he pulled out the gun from his pocket. He had lost last time, he learned from his mistakes. "JOSH OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He screamed.

Josh inside laughed.

Bakura growled pulling out his lock pick once more. This house was the only home he had to use it twice in. It sickened him. He bent down and started to work it was slower because he only had one hand to use, the other held the gun.

In the room Ryou screamed for Bakura, he yelled, he begged. Bakura closed his eyes this couldn't be happening.

Soon it was silent.

The door clicked and Bakura stood quickly and kicked the door open. He raised the gun and pointed it at Josh who sat on top of Ryou who was crying a hand over his mouth as he was handcuffed to the bed. Josh slowly looked up before he climbed off. "What do you think your-"

He stopped when he saw the gun pointed at him. "Let. Him. Go." Bakura said and clicked the safety off. Josh moved quickly he pulled out the key to the handcuffs and undid them then tossed Ryou off the bed towards Bakura who walked forword and protected Ryou behind him. "Ryou get to the car." Ryou nodded and ran pulling up his pants as fast as he could sniffling as he ran.

"You're a sick freak Josh." Bakura said softly looking at him. Josh smiled shrugging. "It's what I do..."

"You'll get put away for this... I'll see to it."

Josh laughed, "I'll enjoy watching your blood on my hands soon Bakura... Enjoy little Ryou while you can. He's mine still."

Bakura clicked the gun and smiled watching Josh flinch. There where no bullets in the gun. Bakura flipped him off then ran. Josh close behind him after the shock wore off. Bakura signaled for the car to start as he ran towards it and it did. Josh stopped at the door. He wasn't going to jail for assault on Bakura now, not with witnesses.

The car soon left Bakura and Ryou inside of it safe. Bakura holding Ryou tightly whispering words of comfort or the best he could think of, as Ryou cried. Josh had almost taken him. Josh had molested him.

Some one he once loved... had done this to him.

He didn't understand much of human nature but he knew... Josh wanted to rape him... he only held back because he knew Bakura would come. This made him cry worse and Bakura held him tightly.

The whole time Bakura thought of what had happened... and it made him wonder... Why did he care?

_**A.N. And so ends Chapter Three.**_

_**I would like to inform you all on an update.**_

_**There will now be Twenty five chapters thanks to tales told to me by my friends. **_

_**So I will have to update the new list soon.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Again if there is a story you want told, tell me**_

_**I'm always here. **_


	4. Dream with in a Dream

Darkened Times Chapter Four

_**Summery: Have you ever noticed that there is always one person who will not leave you alone? What if you knew you liked another but the one who loved you was in danger… as a sadistic backstabber would you help them? Or would you turn the blind eye when they cry for your help, they cry for your protection… when they cry for your love.**_

_As a reminder:_

_This is the story of one who had never known what love was… he tried it once… but it backfired. And he may never be able to love never be able to cry, never be able to care. He is the sadist and he will allow all to die around him before he stops anything… …_

_But…_

_What happens when you add… the innocent Angel with no wings?_

**Author note: Forgive me friends but with in this chapter you will find Rape, I will give you warning with out a doubt seeing how it's in a dream there isn't that big of a thing.**

**Undoubtedly and to my utmost belief I have been requested to tone it down, the only rape in this story will be not that of body, there will be now actual rape but that of the mind so to say. **

**But it is based upon a true story and for Ryou the past.**

**The good thing about this all is because there is even in real life good things, I'll add in something you've all wanted.**

**Anyways, I love you all with all my heart. Don't give up hope, and what ever you do**

**Don't scream.**

_One more chapter in till the __**kiss**__, two more chapters in till__** Rivalry**__, three more chapters in till a __**death**__, four more chapters in till the __**party**__, and twenty more chapters in till __**Love**__, twenty-five more chapters in till the __**end**___

Each and every time he turned his head, he could only see darkness, darkness… what his heart was made of, what had been his friend when his parents left him alone and with out anyone to care for him. Darkness.

But this darkness he did not know, it was strange to him and smelled of ash. Fire, ash, not the smoke that curled from his lips when he took that deep needed puff from his cig. No, ash from a fire that had to be near. But all he could see, all he could feel… was the darkness.

As the sun arose from his hidden side to awake Bakura who had gone to bed alone, and now found himself sleeping with a curled up boy in his arms. Ryou had done this too him many times now and had entered his room after nightmares. Bakura had come to the terms of no longer caring that the boy did this, and went on living.

But this time was different. They where not alone in this room.

Slowly Bakura pulled away from the sleeping boy and looked around. He could feel it; someone was watching him, a stalker with his pray in sight. Ready to attack when the chance was given. Slowly his eyes moved to the closed and locked window. Nothing. He looked to the closet, again nothing. Then he looked under the bed. Once more it was empty and they where alone. Though Bakura could not shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried.

Then he looked to the sleeping boy. Ryou snored a bit before scrunching his face in a cute little way. As if something awful was under his nose and he could smell it fully and very well. Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's soft blond hair. His fingers laced through the hair and he watched the boy sleep. He couldn't understand why he was doing this, why did he want to help this boy so much while others he didn't care about? Perhaps there was something about this boy he wanted to protect, but he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Each day they awoke like this he wondered and wondered about the boy. What was it that brought the boy to him like this? How could he be attracted to such a…such an angel?

His thoughts had once more betrayed him. _Ryou? An angel? But why would I think such a thing… The boy is clearly a human… no angel would willingly go though all Ryou has. _

_Perhaps I am over looking this to a brink I shouldn't. Think of it Logically Bakura… Ryou needed help and you merely like him because you wish to make sure he gets all the help he'll ever need. _

_That doesn't solve my issue now does it? Because I helped him why in the world do I feel like this towards him? Explain to me that._

_… _

_I was right you can't now can you. _

_Bakura, You're falling in love._

Bakura's eyes shot open wide and he moved back. He was breathing heavily as he watched Ryou before him. His own thoughts betrayed him once more. How could he be falling in love with Ryou? He didn't know the boy… he had always been the outcast who like the other fakes, confessed his love to him. That was all he knew.

Well… He now also knew Ryou's boyfriend… and the boy had an abusive father. That was indeed all he knew. The boy with silver hair like his own, the boy who shared some of the same features as himself… The boy whose blue eyes he swore he could fall into for forever and never care… The boy who was frail and clung to him at night.

The boy… he was indeed falling in love with. Ryou… the boy he knew barely anything about he was falling in love with. But the worst part of this all, the part he could never get over?

Was he was indeed the Sadist, and by admitting this to himself, that he was trying love again… He was turning on himself. It was pathetic and he knew it. He didn't want to know it but he did. He was, turning, on, him, self.

It was just wrong.

Slowly Bakura sat up on the bed watching Ryou sleep soundly. How was it this boy did this to him? How could such a boy do this too him?

_Don't think too much upon it, Bakura we need to think of how to deal with the other problems. _

His mind never shut up did it? He sighed looking at the wall before him the sheets falling around his hips to reveal his silk sleeping bottoms. Slowly he brought his hand to his chin and looked out. Though it was right, he had to come up with a way to deal with the issue of Ryou's boyfriend who had started to come to the school to try and get Ryou.

He had to find out how to take care of this issue sooner then later and as of yet he was failing miserably. Each time he thought he had a lead it would fail on him. He hated failure with a passion and the more it was brought upon him the more he hated it. And this time each and every time he did something he would fail.

It was all Josh's fault in the long run; it was that damned man's entire fault. For weeks it had been his fault and still it was his.

Slowly Bakura slid a hand down his face. "This… needs to stop." He whispered slowly before he looked at Ryou again. His fingers moved to Ryou's hair and slowly he pushed back his bangs. Ryou winced but Bakura smiled. He laid down once more and pulled Ryou into his arms. The boy shivered before he pulled close to the other holding tightly to him. "Bakura…" He whispered softly in his sleep and Bakura slowly smiled. "Ryou I'm here now." He whispered softly feeling Ryou's heart start to pound. "I'm not about to let you go now that you're with me Ryou." He whispered again Ryou moaned in his sleep. Bakura smiled slightly.

It was undoubted unclear to Bakura, what was happening, It wasn't even Bakura's fault for this.

What happens in your dreams one will not know in till it was shared? Or, in till you know it is screamed. But… I won't give that away as of yet.

**The fallowing is in dedication to loyal fans that thought it was about time I take action. To all of them I have experienced the fallowing action on my own person and survived. Ryou will as well. The fallowing is skip able if you want. **

The room was dark, he didn't know where he was but it was dark and his hands where tied up on the posts. The posts where on the bed. "Bakura?" Ryou whimpered trying to get free. Then he stopped and thought about it. Why would Bakura tie him up? Why in the world would someone who had been looking after him tie him up like this and leave him alone like this?

Then it couldn't be Bakura; it had to be someone else.

'Logic Ryou, it's what Bakura was teaching you, use it now.

Okay so… assess the situation. Alone in an unknown room tied up. What else is there of this situation?'

Ryou moved his head. He could move it indeed so that meant… Nothing. What it meant his attacker wanted him to be able to see what was happening. Bad thing. Another thing he could see that it was only his feet, and arms chained up. And indeed chained.

And that annoying sound. What the ruddy hell was it?

Slowly he moved his head and looked to look at what seemed to be the door to the room. There the sound was coming from, right on the other side of that door. But why he couldn't tell, at least not from here. He looked at the door more closely, something was there, and someone or something was watching him from the other side of the door. He didn't understand why, nor did he truly want to understand.

There was a pain on his back, it felt like it had when he had been attacked by his ex boyfriend Josh, only it was deeper, it hurt worse. Like something was being torn out of him. He moved a bit and still there was pain. A burning sensation that moved deep though out him starting from his back and moving slowly, slowly down his body.

Then things happened too fast and before he knew it there was someone on him. He let out a scream and the man on top of him grinned. The form above Ryou seemed to be pleasured by this scream and chuckled. The man above him seemed to move Ryou slightly and Ryou seemed to scream louder trying to fight the man on him. Though his arms and legs where tied he had to get free, he knew what would happen if he didn't. He had to get free.

There was a loud crack and Ryou's arm was free from where it had been held only moments before. Ryou gasped in pleasure of the sight and smiled slightly, to which he found out, he never should have done.

The man above him let out a growl of rage and had Ryou pinned by his neck to the bed in a matter of seconds. Ryou gasped for air looking up at the man who by now he had taken in the face of. It wasn't Josh. No… it was another boy one who was closer to his age. One who he had dated before Josh. The boy who had indeed broken Ryou into what he was today. It was Malik.

Ryou gasped trying to get free but once more to no avail. He tried to struggle but even now Malik was licking his neck trying to convince Ryou's body that this was good. It was to no avail for Ryou had been forced through this before; he knew very well what was to come now.

This had all happened to him before, before Malik was placed in Jail. Because Malik had been placed in Jail for this act. It was his last gift to Ryou. Something to…

Remember him by.

Ryou screamed as he felt something close to entering his sore and now almost broken body. He screamed for Bakura, he Screamed for his Father, who in life was the one who had saved him in the first place, He screamed for his brother. But no one came; no one would save him from Rape once more.

_**It's safe to look now kids**_

Bakura looked down at Ryou who was whimpering and screaming a bit. He had pinned him to the bed when the boy had started to lash out at him. "RYOU, GOD DAMN IT RYOU WAKE THE HELL UP!" He yelled shaking the boy. Normally he would have hit the person to shut them the hell up, but that the time that would possibly have made it worse.

Ryou whimpered before he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Bakura above him and he gasped his mouth open wide as if he had been prepared to scream once more.

Then Ryou launched himself at Bakura clinging to him with all his might. Bakura looked dazed and confused as to why the boy was holding him like this but held on anyways. He wasn't going to get upset over something like this now.

"It was awful Bakura!" Ryou yelled whimpering into his chest. "I was… and he… he raped me Bakura! I thought I was going to die! No one came when I called… no one… I was…" He let out a large sob into Bakura's shirt and clung to the boy still.

Ryou was crying as he held him. And what Bakura did to stop him was merely an act to stop it.

He honestly didn't think he was in his right mind as he did it nor did he even think at all.

The boy was crying and he knew of only one thing that may help him. If someone in a dream hurt you, you would want the someone in real life you loved to… make it better right?

So when Bakura's lips crushed Ryou's and Ryou kissed him back though shocked and confused, it seemed to Bakura's logic, and his means of thinking. That, though it seemed off, and though it seemed odd to even him while he enjoyed a kiss.

That, it was all right, because Ryou… was going to be fine.

End of Chapter Four.

**Well, well, well, look at what we have here. I have an actual note from someone I've been getting help from on the story with stating she would prefer not I contaminate my soul any more and allow her to take care of the horror parts I know I can not write.**

**Darling Daemon, I love you all so much. You are such a sweet little prince. I hope your book goes well by the way! Wave**

**Anyways… on to business. I have in deed come to terms with you who actually do wish to read the rape of this. If you do please send me a note and I will forward it to my new horror writer. Daemon Sadist.**

**If you want to read some good Angst and horror read his works. **

**ANYWAYS preview of next chapter:**

_Amazing, simply bliss. Ryou whimpered as Bakura held him but the way it felt to be held, it was… "Amazing." Bakura whispered softly as the kiss broke. Ryou looked at the boy he loved ever so much and blushed. "Bakura… I love you…" Were all the words he could think of._

_Bakura slowly looked at Ryou, his reputation be Damned. "I as well Ryou."_

_One more chapter in till__** Rivalry**__, Two more chapters in till a __**death**__, three more chapters in till the __**party**__, four more chapters in till we __**must pick**__, nineteen more chapters in till __**Love**__, twenty-four more chapters in till the __**end**___


End file.
